Escaping Life
by Dog Stars Crush
Summary: The rain of terror is in full swing, death eaters keep people in fear, and the people’s only savior has disappeared. Ginny Weasley is sick of it all...
1. Chapter One

A/n: Be a friend review at the end.  
  
Escaping Life Summary  
  
The rain of terror is in full swing, death eaters keep people in fear, and the people's only savior has disappeared. Ginny Weasley is sick of it all. All the new rules, the fighting, the distraction, and the curfew. Now sixteen, she dreams of running away with a mysterious stranger. So when the opportunity arises what is any adventuresome sixteen-year-old to do?  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was the middle of November, Christmas hols weren't for another five weeks, and there were no more Hogsmeade weekends to look forward to. Life for Ginny Weasley had become dull and tiresome. The constant dread, that you would be the next to get one of those horrible letters from the ministry informing you that one or more of your relatives had fallen victim to the latest of Voldemort's attacks, was enough to make it hard for any of the Hogwarts students to concentrate. But that wasn't why Ginny Weasley was staring morbidly out the window in Transfiguration instead of copying down the lecture notes. Oh no, she knew her family was perfectly safe, she was simply bored. With all the new rules imposed on the students it was impossible for any one to have any fun. Sure, she was being selfish, she knew that there were people fighting for the good of the future and she should respect the rules that were made to insure her and others safety, but it was so hard when all she wanted to do was break loose and party. It hadn't been like this in the beginning of The New War, as it was often called. Ginny used to be like all the other students, scared of her own shadow. She had been even more terrified when Harry had suddenly gone missing from his relative's home at number 4 Privet Drive. Then one day, out of the blue, she awoke with a sudden insight. Time on this planet is short, especially now, and we should enjoy the little time we have making the best of life and living each day to the fullest. So that's what she resolved to do. She would no longer be scared, Ginny Weasley, would instead, embrace each day and have as much fun as she possibly could. The only problem with this was all the rules that prevented her from doing so. Ginny sighed in her seat by the window and looked around the class, most everyone was eagerly taking notes or at least paying attention. Looking again out the window, onto the Hogwarts grounds and returned to her latest daydream. She was riding on the back of a horse following a strange young man into the sunset. They were heading for a town where the people had never even heard of Lord Voldemort or his Death Eaters. It was pure bliss. She was out in the wild with a handsome young man, with no rules or restrictions, and she was free. The wind in her hair and the warm feel of the sun on her skin. Oh how wonderful it would be if that were true. Unfortunately nothing like that ever happened to the fair skinned, red haired, hazel eyed, freckled faced, young teenager. In fact the most exiting thing to ever happen to her happened nearly five years ago, when she was rescued from the Chamber of Secrets in her first year by Harry Potter. So many years of normalcy had since been steadily wearing down on Ginny's now recognizably independent spirit. The bell rang shaking Ginny out of her day dream and back into reality. With a sigh she began to pack up her books, quills and the parchment she had previously doodled upon. As the class was leaving Professor McGonagall took the opportunity to remind of the newly imposed rules.  
  
"Remember students, you must return to your common right after dinner, no one is to be outside after their last class of the day, and anyone found wandering outside or in the halls after sunset will be punished with a weeks detention. You may be in the library but only with a teacher's written consent and with a companion. These rules have been imposed for your own safety and the safety of others and we appreciate your complete cooperation." McGonagall shouted over the crowd of students.  
  
None of this was new to them, they had been told the rules countless number of times, but the teachers still saw fit to remind them of the rules whenever they had an opportunity, McGonagall especially. Ginny headed back to the common room with the other Gryffindor students. The Gryffindor Common room was over crowded and predictably chaotic, as they weren't allowed out on the grounds, or library (without consent), and it was their only place left to go. Ginny made her way over to Ron and Hermione who had taken up their usual sets in the corner. They had been depressed and extremely quite ever since Harry disappeared. It was common for Hermione to burst into tears when the stress of it all got to her, it was their seventh and final year at Hogwarts and Hermione was Head Girl. With the duties of Head Girl, studying for the N.E.W.T.s and the constant worrying over Harry, Hermione was overwhelmed. Ginny often took it upon herself to spend as much time with her as possible. Ron, too, was under the same stress as Hermione, though he wasn't Head Boy (heavens forbid!), but losing his best friend had had its toll on him. To make matters worse they were, as seventh year students, expected to take extra Defense classes so that they could help protect the school if it were ever attacked.  
  
"Hey guys. What's up?" Ginny said cheerfully, smiling at them as she took a seat.  
  
"Oh hello, Ginny." Hermione said, glancing up briefly from the enormous book on her lap.  
  
"Hi Ginny." Ron mumbled, as he hastily wrote notes from the book he had in front of him. It was unlike Ron to do homework and study when he could be playing chess or exploding snap, but lately that's all he ever seemed to do. It just wasn't the same for Ron without Harry there to find distractions from schoolwork for him.  
  
"It looks like you guys have a lot of work to do today. I'll just do my homework then and maybe we can play a game of cards later or something, all right?" Ginny said with her bright smile doing her best to seem happy when on the inside she was slowly dying from pure boredom and being practically ignored by the very people she was trying to make smile again. She took out her books and set to work on writing an essay for Transfiguration, and then yet another essay for potions. She liked doing essays as they were easy for her and usually didn't take her too long to finish. She could easily get an A on an essay with little effort, though sometimes she would spend a little extra time on them just so she would have something constructive to do. She was done with both of them by the time it was time to go down to dinner.  
  
"Ron, Hermione-its time for dinner." Ginny announced, shoving her books into her satchel. Ginny let her smile drop a notch, it wasn't comforting to know that if she didn't remind them when it was time to eat neither of them would venture down to the Great Hall. Instead they would just sit in the common room until they were tripping over themselves with exhaustion and climbed into bed around midnight.  
  
"Come on you guys we have to go eat now, you can finish when we get back." Ginny tried again.  
  
"All right Ginny, we heard you! Just a minute, all right?" Ron replied tersely, still absorbed in his book. Ginny stood, waiting for another five minutes before she said anything.  
  
"Ron! Hermione! Let's go, now! You have to eat! Don't make me threaten with incendio!" Ginny allowed a small triumphant smirk to flit across her face. Just last week she set fire to all of their study equipment so they would be convinced to venture down to dinner with her. The spell didn't cause any damage to their books or class work, but having your homework burst into flames right in front of yourself was quite enough to shock anyone out of a stupor.  
  
"Yes, all right then." Hermione said, but still she did not move to put away the book.  
  
" We are going down to dinner, and we are going right now!" Ginny snapped and she emphasized her point by slamming both Ron's and Hermione's books closed with a furious wave of her wand (after book marking the page).  
  
"Ginny!" Ron and Hermione said simultaneously.  
  
"Oh good, I see you two are ready to go now!" Ginny responded, icing her words with a sugary smile. Ron glared, and a tense moment of silence passed as the carrot tops dueled it out, but he finally averted his gaze with a muttered, "Fine, we get your point, we'll go." Ron stood up and stretched, as Hermione did the same.  
  
"I swear you two would starve to death with out me." the female Weasley growled as they walked out the common room and into the corridor, heading down for dinner in the Great Hall. Every one was all ready there by the time they arrived. Taking their usual seats, which were always left open just for them, the two Weasleys and one Granger began to half-heartedly serve up their supper, and then continued to push it around their plates for the remainder of the meal time, periodically taking a forkful of this or a spoonful of that. It had become a usual scene in the common, Ginny telling them it was time for dinner and twenty minutes later arriving with Ron and Hermione trailing behind like admonished young pups into the Great Hall. The Gryffindors understood and helped Ginny as much as they could. Ginny was respected for what she did, they all knew what Ron and Hermione had gone through over the course of their years at Hogwarts, and last summer, and how they tended to react (or in a real sense, lacked a reaction to) anyone who disturbed their abysmal routine. Ginny had hoped after the first week that her interruptions would eventually be accepted as everyday, but Ron and Hermione proved to be unsurprisingly stubborn.  
  
"Ginny we wouldn't starve, you're exaggerating." Hermione lectured in her 'I know all, so it would be for the best if you actually listened to me' voice as she began loading her plate with mashed potatoes and chicken.  
  
"Humph,:" Ginny replied with a haughty sniff, "and the fact the I had to practically drag you down here supports this theory in what way?"  
  
"We would have come down eventually." Ron answered in a manner quite reminiscent of a bristling impression of a younger version of their brother Percy.  
  
"No you wouldn't have." Ginny stated her voice furious in a monotone sort of way, and continued on, "Remember last week when I was sick in the hospital wing for two days? I was informed when I came back that you two had missed dinner both those nights. I happen to think that was because I hadn't been there to shove you out of that portrait hole and force you to put something in those stomachs!"  
  
"Oh, yeah I forgot about that." Ron admitted sheepishly, taking a bite of a roll.  
  
"Told you." Ginny snapped, victorious and irritated, when once she would have beamed when winning an argument from her brother. It wasn't that she minded the fact that they took her for granted, it was just that every now and then she wouldn't mind a 'thank you Gin for making sure we didn't pass out from hunger during transfiguration' or 'really appreciate you taking our welfare into your own hands instead of owling Molly Weasley'. 'Oh well,' Ginny thought dispassionately, 'that's life for you and there's no escaping it.' They didn't speak for the rest of the meal, besides the minimal amount of attempts made by Ginny to put something else on Ron and Hermione's plates. As the tables cleared themselves and the students were getting ready to leave, Dumbledore stood up from his seat at the Head Table.  
  
"Students," he began, his aging voice still able to be heard across the space of the Great Hall and over the mild chatter of its occupants, "If I could have your attention for a moment." Everyone, even the Slytherins, immediately stopped what they were doing and paused, to listen.  
  
"I am aware that these times are stressful and that you feel weighed down by the harsh realities that lay outside of these walls. but I would like you to know that the staff not only encourages you to keep up your hard work, but also recognizes it." He paused, as a few tense smiles flitted across a number of faces in the mass of black school robes. "As a reward there will be a special holiday. For tomorrow, classes will be canceled. Please make use of this holiday by relaxing both body and mind." Albus Dumbledore smiled benignly at his students, "Oh, and one last thing, I would ask to borrow Ms. Weasley from her companions to join me in my office as soon as possible. Thank you, you are excused." A few people gave Ginny strange looks before leaving the Great Hall and begin filling the halls with their excited chattering of the next day. Ginny bid farewell to Hermione and Ron and headed off to Dumbledore's office. Having only been there once before when her family, Hermione, Sirius Black, and Professor Lupin had all been called there by Dumbledore to be informed of Harry's disappearance. She made her way to the Gargoyle statue, which sprung open when she stepped in front of it. After a moment of brief confusion, she realized it had been expecting her. Ginny continued to climb onto the steps, which began moving, taking her to Dumbledore's office doors in a matter of moments. She knocked timidly and then paused waiting for a response. She really didn't have any idea why Dumbledore would want to see her and was nervous that she had done something wrong that she couldn't remember. Fred and George would be so ashamed of me, Ginny thought as a slow-formed smile crawled over her face.  
  
"Come in." beckoned Dumbledore's voice, she opened the doors slowly and stepped into the spacious office. "Like a lamb to the slaughter," she murmured under her breath. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk waiting for her. "You wanted to see me Headmaster?" Ginny asked shyly, quite happy that her voice betrayed none of her fears. 'Although my face is probably quite a sight,' she thought.  
  
"Yes, yes take a seat Ms. Weasley. Would you care for a Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore asked, his old face crinkled up in a friendly smile, as he held out a dish of yellow, lemon-shaped candies.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Ginny said taking a seat and a lemon drop. Although all the formalities were making her insides twitch, she noticed her hands remained steady and didn't shake with the pounding of her heart.  
  
"You're welcome." the Headmaster replied, letting the dish settle back onto his desk where it sighed happily. "Now to business, I called you here today because a few of your teachers have informed me that as of late you have been daydreaming in class quite often, and that you often seemed preoccupied in thought. I understand that this is normally something that your Head of House would handle, but I took a special interest in your case. Though you don't seem to be paying all that much attention in class, your grades are better than ever. I have come to believe that you are simply restless, rather then the majority of the students who are scared and at times depressed. I was wondering what the reason for this could be?" Dumbledore asked with twinkle in his eye so familiar to his students.  
  
"I'm sorry Headmaster. It's not that I mean to not pay attention it's just that I'm bored." She finished bluntly, blushing a little but really, was there any better way to put into words the situation she found herself in? "With all these new rules and precautions there's never anything to do but study. But I'm just so bored and I know these rules are set to keep us safe but, I just want to have fun." Ginny paused and looked at her undecorated nails, wondering whether or not to voice her thoughts before plunging on, "Ron and Hermione are useless. They spend all their time pouring over books, it's no use trying to talk let alone play a game of exploding snap! It seems the only real conversations we have are over meals, and then I end up yelling at them." Ginny blushed again and suddenly found the scuff marks on her shoes extremely interesting. Perhaps she shouldn't have blurted out that last bit. Realizing she had just ranted in front of one of the most powerful wizards in the world, she apologized, if a little belated.  
  
"It's quite all right Ms. Weasley. I understand how you must feel. That is part of the reason why I made that special Holiday for tomorrow. Every one could use a break. Now tell me about Ron and Hermione." He smiled and Ginny nodded, careful not to begin another rant, and tried to stick to the facts.  
  
"Well there isn't much to speak of. You see they don't *do* anything, not any more. I practically have to drag them from their books to dinner and then sometimes to bed. Its not that they're overwhelmed with the workload, they're usually finished before the other seventh years even begin! I don't know what they're doing. It's just that ever since Harry disappeared they haven't been the same. They're depressed, not just sometimes, but all the time and Hermione at times will burst into tears without warning. I try to cheer them up, honestly I do but they simply take no notice of me. I would have given up on them if Ron wasn't my brother and Hermione might just as well be my sister! They need me, the whole common room knows I'm the only one who can get them down to meals, and so they just leave them be." Ginny sighed, relieved to have her inner demons released.  
  
"I see." agreed Dumbledore. Ginny had to admit he'd been a good sport through all of her complaining. "Miss Weasley, I must admit the real reason as to why I called you in here today was not because of your classes but because I was hoping you would be the one I was looking for, for a special mission. You have proven to me that you are indeed the right person for the job, that is, if you would care to accept my offer."  
  
"A mission?" Ginny asked him, excited already at the thought of a trip away.  
  
"I would like you to accompany a dear friend of mine on a journey. He is in need of a companion and I think you would be perfect. I have seen how well you have taken care of Ron and Hermione. Mr. Aster you may come in now." Dumbledore called. A door at the side of the room creaked open and a young man no older then twenty walked into the room, he was tall and muscular with short black hair that was the color of the midnight sky and light gray eyes that had a mischievous twinkle to them and at the same time full of kindness and understanding. Ginny didn't know why, but she definitely liked him, even if she found no reason in particular to be so inclined.  
  
"Mr. Aster this is Virginia Weasley, she will be accompanying you on your journey if she chooses to go. Miss. Weasley this Heath Aster, the young man I mentioned." Dumbledore smiled as he introduced them. "It's up to you to decide what you want to do Ms. Weasley, take your time to think it over."  
  
Ginny let a moment pass before looking back to the Headmaster and asking, "You mean I would leave school?"  
  
"That is correct."  
  
Another pause. Something nagged the back of Ginny's mind, one last chain holding her to Hogwarts instead of jumping onto this opportunity as quickly as she would like. "Headmaster, if I go who will watch over Ron and Hermione? Who will make sure they go to dinner and get to bed at a descent hour?"  
  
"Ms. Granger and your brother will be taken care of, I myself will see to that."  
  
A feeling so strong it nearly burst open her heart hit Ginny the instant the reality of the moment sunk in, and she herself was surprised with the enthusiasm that echoed in her voice when she told them, "All right Headmaster, I accept your offer, I'll go. Just tell me what I need to do."  
  
"Very well. Return to your room and pack only the basic necessities, a change of clothes, tooth brush, hairbrush, wand, and anything else you see fit to bring. Remember you will be living off only the things you pack." He looked at her seriously and continued after her brief nod of acceptance, "Tell no one where you are going and come back here when you have finished, no later then midnight." After giving Ginny her instructions Dumbledore sent her on back to Gryffindor Common.  
  
Ginny made her way back as quickly as possible, nearly tripping over a footstool in her hurry to get up to her dormitory. She hastily began packing her bag, filling it with shirts, jeans, socks, underwear, toiletry items, pens, notebook, a reading book, and her wizard's camera. She kept her wand in her pocket. Next, Ginny went to the Owlery to get Hedwig who had been left under her care until Harry had been found. She smiled sadly as the snow-white owl flew down from her perch. Ron had wanted to keep her but he already had Pig and Hermione had Crookshanks so they couldn't look after Hedwig. So Ginny had volunteered for the job. Ginny liked Hedwig, as she was a smart owl and a great companion. Doing a double check to make sure she had gotten every thing she needed, Ginny headed back to Dumbledore's office as instructed. The halls were empty, as it was well past curfew and she silently prayed a teacher would not catch her. She made it there with no difficulties other then Peeves throwing stink bombs at her as she ran through the odd corridor. As she reached the gargoyle it sprung open and Ginny once again made her way to the top where Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Aster awaited her return.  
  
"You're back sooner then I had anticipated. Very well, you two must leave now while it is still dark. I give you each a gift for luck as well as warmth." Dumbledore said, presenting each of them with a long cloak, Ginny was very pleased as hers was sapphire blue her favorite color, she vaguely found herself wondering how Dumbledore had known, before noticing Mr. Aster had also received a cloak that was a deep green. Each had a little metal phoenix at the front to use as a fasten.  
  
"If you are ever in mortal peril simply tap the phoenix with the end of your wand a whisper Aquila Scutun and help will come."  
  
"Thank you." They both replied as they slipped the cloak on over their robes.  
  
"Go now and good luck to you both." Dumbledore smiled, blue eyes shinning.  
  
"Wait! Professor what about my mum? Will she know I'm gone?" Ginny asked, as they were about to leave.  
  
"Your parents will be informed. Don't worry," he added when he saw the pensive look on her freckled face, "she will understand. Now go." Dumbledore said leading them to the door.  
  
The pair made their way silently out of the castle. When they were outside Mr. Aster handed her a broom. "You can fly cant you?" Heath asked her as he mounted his broom.  
  
Ginny felt her previous impression of the man in front of her fade quit abruptly as she replied tersely, "Of course I can fly, what do you take me for, some kind of moron?" Angrily, Ginny mounted her broom and followed her mysterious partner into the air. Ginny felt her anger fade with the rush of the wind in her ears, the feeling of absolute freedom once again bursting from her heart. No more rules, no more curfew. It was the beginning of her very own adventure. Now if only she knew where she was going. But that didn't matter to her at the moment, she was too excited to care.  
  
A/n: Do think I portrayed Dumbledore all right? Well I hope so. Remember to let me know what you think with a review! Thank you. 


	2. Chapter Two

Escaping Life

Chapter Two

 It was near dawn in a small-unknown village when they arrived. Tried and hungry they made their way to an inn where they might stay the night. Ginny's companion had hardly said but three words to her, 'can you fly'. She was still resentful of him that he would even have to ask. Just because she was a girl, she thought, is no reason to think I can't fly it is after all the 21st century. She sighed inwardly it was too late or rather too early to be thinking about women's status in the world and how they have come to be viewed. She had to admit this whole adventure thing was starting to sound like a not so good idea, she didn't even know this man but if Dumbledore trusted him then he must be all right. It still surprised her that Professor Dumbledore had chosen her for this mission, whatever it was. 

She trudged her way behind her companion, it was raining and the ground was muddy she was looking forward to a nice soak in the tub and a long nap. When they finally reached what looked to be an inn, a small gloomy looking building with a sign dangling above the door that read 'The Redwood Inn' in small red letters on a piece of wood that was falling apart. They made their way inside, where they found a few people sipping a drink and chatting merrily. Heath headed over to the bartender with Ginny in tow. 

"We would like a room for the night." Heath said to bar tender looking about the place.

"Sure thing. Two beds or one?" The bar tender grinned spotting the pretty red head standing nervously behind the tall muscular man.

"Two please." Heath replied not noticing the man's sly look.

"Very well. I'll have Willis show you to your room. Here's the key." He held out a small brass key with the number 12 carved in the side. "Willis!" A young boy no older then 17 turned away from the people he was talking to. "I need you to show these kind folk to their room." 

"Yes da." The lanky youth made his way towards them much to the displeasure of his companions. "What's the room number?"

"Twelve, and don't take forever getting back I need you to unload the mourning shipment when it arrives." The disgruntle bartender turned away from them and went back to cleaning glasses.

"Follow me." Willis said leading them to their room. Bath here I come, thought Ginny, as she followed the two men. "Don't mind old grumpy back there, he doesn't get out much."

"I could tell." Ginny muttered under her breath.

"Well here we are. Room twelve, if you need anything feel free to ask." Willis said with a polite smile and left.

Heath unlocked the door and made his way into the room with Ginny coming in after him. The room was small and dingy, the floor and furniture were coated with dust. There was a small window that separated the two twin beds, the window was of course closed which explained why the room was so stuffy. The beds looked like they hadn't been used in a century and there were cobwebs in every corner of the ceiling. None of this however stopped Heath from lying down on the bed and falling asleep immediately.  With out so much as a word to Ginny.

"Well good night to you too." Ginny muttered as she set their luggage on the floor and went in search of a bathroom, bringing her pjs and tooth brush with her. The first door she tried lead her into a small closet filled with boxes and spiders. The next door held what she was looking for a big bathtub and a privy. Unlike her room the bathroom was clean and looked well used and cared for. Closing and locking the door before her she made her way to the bathtub and turned the hot water knob. She let out a small gasp of surprise when she saw that the water coming out of the fascist was pink, bubbly and smelled of strawberries. She slowly put her hand in the water it felt normal enough. She pulled her hand out and examined it; it looked the same, a little wet but the same. How odd, she thought, but being the adventurous type she went ahead and got in the strange bath. Ginny let out a small sigh has the hot water washed over her, this is much better she thought.

After having soaked for a good thirty minutes Ginny thought she'd best go get some sleep, who knew when they were planning on heading off again and Ginny was tired. She grabbed her belongings and headed back to her room, Heath was still asleep on the bed just as he was when she left. She quietly crawled into bed and turned out the light. Snuggling in under the blankets she feel asleep.

"Ginny! Wake up we're going." Heath said hastily grabbing his stuff and exiting the room. A dazed Ginny mumbled a protest before dragging herself out of bed. She pulled out a pair of cloths and her cloak from her bag and made her way back to the bathroom. Once dressed and clean she made her way down stairs. Heath was sitting at the bar talking with the man from the night before. 

"It's about time you got here." Heath snapped at her as she took a seat next to her, it was to early for Ginny to be polite, though it was 3:00pm.

"Bite me. If you wanted me down here sooner you should have said to hurry rather then waking me up then leaving as fast as you could. You really should be more considerate. Now what's for breakfast or supper rather?" Ginny replied.

"Nothing we're leaving now." Heath said getting up.

"Wait just one minute! I'm not going anywhere until we've had something to eat! A person can't travel on an empty stomach and it's my job to see that you're all right. So sit back down we're eating now." Ginny yelled sharply at him, the months taking care of Hermione and Ron kicking in.

Seeing the determined look on Ginny's face he sat back down mumbling 'very well your highness'. "That's more like it." Ginny said with a smug satisfied look on her face.

"Excuse me, sir? What do you have to eat here?" Ginny asked the man who shot her a look and through a menu to her.

Looking it over she decided to get the pancakes with fruit. "What do you want?" She asked Heath. 

"Just get me whatever you're getting yourself."

"All right then. Sir, we'll have to orders of pancakes and fruit please." Ginny called to the man who nodded in reply. "Thank you."

"So where are we going exactly?" Ginny asked him as they waited for their food to arrive.

"Greece, then up into Albania, Bulgaria and Romania." Heath replied off-handedly. 

"Oh we're going to Romania? My brother Charlie is there working with dragons. Wait why are you going there and to all those other places?" Ginny was beginning to wonder what they were doing exactly.

"I'm not at leave to tell you that."

"You're not at leave to tell your own traveling companion what she is in for, right uh huh, makes perfect sense to me." Ginny's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Look mister thinks he's above everybody and girls can't fly, your going to tell me and your going to tell me now!"

"Fine. I'll inform you once we leave" Heath was starting to loose his temper and Ginny could tell so she stopped asking questions after that.

Their food arrived and they ate in silence paying the man when they were done. They left after that taking their belongings and brooms with them. They saddled up their brooms with their packs and took off. Just as the got in the air Hedwig arrived with a letter in her beak. A bright red letter, which meant only one thing, a howler. Great, Ginny thought, just what I need, a howler from mum. Taking the letter from Hedwig's beak she quickly opened the envelope, better just to get over with she thought. 

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! TAKING OFF IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT LIKE THAT! I DON'T CARE IF DUMBLEDORE ASKED YOU TO! THE LEST YOU COULD HAVE DONE WAS SEND ME A LETTER TO LET ME KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON WITH MY OWN DAUGHTER! MY ONLY DAUGHTER FOR THAT MATTER! AND YOU MR. ASTER BETTER TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY! YOU HEAR ME? OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS YOU HAD TO DO THIS DIDN'T YOU?! YOU COULDN'T HAVE DONE SOMETHING NORMAL LIKE BLOW UP A TOUILET! OH NO YOU HAVE TO GO GALIVANTING OFF ACRROSS THE COUNTRY SIDE!" There was more after that but Heath couldn't be bothered to listen to it so he scorched the letter.

"Hey! Would did you do that for!" Ginny yelled at him, cheeks still bright red with embarrassment. 

"I couldn't be bothered to listen to it any more." And with that he flew off ahead of her leaving Ginny and Hedwig behind.

"Its all right for him," Ginny said to Hedwig. "She's not his mother. I suppose I better write her back and apologize for not letting her know, but Dumbledore had said not to worry." Ginny reached in her pack and pulled out a piece of parchment and a muggle pen, they were a lot easier to use then quills with pens you didn't have to worry about spilling your ink. She scribbled a quick not and signed 'love your daughter Ginny' then tied it to Hedwig's leg, who promptly flew off.

Ginny trailed behind him for the rest of the evening. She got the feeling that they were going to become nocturnal, flying at night and sleeping in the day.  As the hours went by she became more and more aware of the fact that she _still_ didn't have a clue what exactly they were doing. 'Damn him! He's never going to tell me what all this is about and I getting the feeling the more questions I ask the less he'll answer. I'm going to have a long talk with him the next time we stop. If I have to use magic to get answers out of him well then so be it! I cant take much more of his arrogance…' 

A/n short chapter huh? Sorry! I really don't quit no where I'm going with this I'm just sort of writing whatever comes to me but next chapter I will try to have a little more action in it. Please bare with me! 

Thank You to all those who reviewed:

The Rogue Knight – Hey! It's been a while since I've herd from you, but as always I appreciate your review!

Quicklime – I'm glad you liked the 1st chapter, I hope you like this one too!


End file.
